


Maybe it's too late

by Clopayne, Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, M/M, the Zerrie relationship is only mentioned
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clopayne/pseuds/Clopayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a 5 ans que Liam et Zayn ne se sont pas vu ni parlé. 5 ans depuis que Zayn a épousé Perrie. Pourtant, une nouvelle fait maintenant la couverture de toutes les revues à potin, fraîchement divorcé, Zayn fait enfin le point sur sa sexualité. Liam se dit qu'il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour tenter de reconquérir l'homme qu'il a laissé partir il y a 5 ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, Clo et moi on a commencé cette histoire juste après l'annonce des fiançailles de Zayn et Perrie puis... on l'a abandonnée et laisser prendre la poussière. Il y a quelques semaines j'ai décidé de la terminer enfin. Alors voilà. Mes excuses les plus sincères : c'est un peu triste. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire des fins heureuses!

_**Liam**_  
  
  
“Liam? Liam est-que ça va?”  
  
Il entendait sa mère à l'autre bout du fil. Il pouvait même percevoir l'inquiétude dans sa voix mais il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, sur celle nouvelle qui venait chambouler sa matinée jusque là ennuyante. Sur ce visage et ce regard qui, même cinq ans plus tard, réussissaient encore à la rendre complètement fou. C'était peut-être même pour cela que sa mère lui avait téléphoné ce matin, parce qu'elle avait vu la nouvelle avant lui, parce qu'elle savait depuis toujours qu'il avait été bien plus qu'un ami, bien plus qu'un collègue...  
“ Maman je te rappelle d'accord? ” et il raccrocha, sans même attendre une réponse. Il y avait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Il avait eu envie de l'appeler la semaine dernière lorsque la nouvelle du divorce était enfin sortie dans les journaux mais celle-ci, cette nouvelle là était différente. Cette nouvelle là venait lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, peut-être que Liam n'avait pas gâché les cinq dernières années de sa vie à attendre?  
  
 _ **Une semaine après l'annonce de son divorce avec la chanteuse Perrie Edwards, Zayn Malik se confie : Je suis gai!**_  
  
Liam avait passé les dernières heures sur presque tous les sites à potins qu'il avait pu trouver. La nouvelle était partout, son visage était aussi partout. Il disait que Perrie et lui s'aimaient énormément mais que ce n'était pas assez, que c'était de l'amitié plus qu'autre chose et puisque le divorce était désormais chose officielle il pouvait enfin dire la vérité. On lui avait posé la fameuse question : Est-ce qu'il s'était dejà passé quelque chose avec l'un des membres de One Direction? Zayn avait évité de répondre, se contentant de dire que c'était du passé et qu'il y avait trop longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu.  
  
Liam savait que c'était faux. Zayn avait gardé contact avec Niall et Louis et même Harry malgré que ce dernier parcourait le monde depuis près de cinq ans, voyageant d'un pays à l'autre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur poser des questions parce que lui n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles. Une fois la séparation du groupe confirmé, ils avaient pris des chemins différents mais leurs routes se croisaient pourtant souvent, sauf pour Zayn et lui.  
  
Liam et Niall se parlaient toutes les semaines et il parlait aussi très souvent à Louis. Harry lui envoyait des courriels de partout dans le monde, des photos de paysages à couper le souffle ou de plats exotiques qu'il avait adorés. Ce qu'il savait de Zayn, il l'avait apprit par les autres ou dans les journaux. Il savait que ce silence était en grande partie sa faute et, la tête entre les mains, il revit ce fameux jour, le jour où Zayn avait épousé Perrie.  
  
 _Il fixait cette porte depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Les autres avaient envoyé Liam s'assurer que Zayn allait bien parce qu'il était son “meilleur ami”. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud comme si son costume l'étouffait. Il savait que s'il franchissait cette porte il allait faire une erreur, il allait dire des choses qu'il ne devait pas. Il était trop tard. Zayn allait se marier avec Perrie aujourd'hui, dans quelques heures, quelques minutes. Liam avait laissé passer sa chance il devait l'accepter et avancer._  
  
 _Il cogna donc doucement à la porte et il l'ouvrit, croisant le regard de Zayn dans le miroir devant lequel il se tenait. Toute trace d'acceptation était déjà oublié. Zayn était magnifique dans son costume noir, avec son chemisier de la même couleur, seul sa cravate arborait de jolis motifs blancs. Ses cheveux, coupés court sur les côtés, étaient plus long sur le dessus de sa tête et il avait à ses oreilles de petits anneaux argentés._  
  
 _Zayn avait dû percevoir sa nervosité puisqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face. Lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il se sentait bien, Liam lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit.  Zayn s'avança alors vers lui et se mit à nouer sa cravate, en riant doucement.  “Le marié n'est pas supposé supporter les garçons d'honneur Li, ce serait plutôt le contraire.”_  
  
 _Et Liam avait déposé ses mains sur celles de Zayn pour le stopper dans son mouvement et il avait attendu que ce dernier lève les yeux vers lui. Lorsque les yeux ambrés de Zayn s'étaient enfin fixés aux siens, Liam avait trouvé le courage de lui murmurer “Ne fait pas ça”._  
  
 _Il savait qu'il avait comprit de quoi il parlait. De ce mariage, de Perrie, mais il avait ignoré la question_

 _“Ça me fait plaisir voyons! Je suis meilleur pour les noeuds de cravates de toute façon...”_ _  
_  
_“Zayn, je ne parle pas de la cravate je --”_ _  
_  
 _Et il s'était mit dans une colère pas possible, lâchant Liam et s'éloignant de lui rapidement._  
  
 _“C'est trop tard Liam! Je me marie aujourd'hui! Tu as eu des années pour m'en empêcher! Des années! J'ai abandonné... Je me marie aujourd'hui. J'aime Perrie okay Liam? Je l'aime et c'est trop tard. Tu es en retard et tu le sais”_  
  
 _Et il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Zayn, comme s'il défiait Liam de l'en empêcher, comme s'il lui demandait de le kidnapper et d'annuler ce mariage. Comme s'il n'attendait qu'une chose, que Liam prononce ces trois petits mots qui changeraient tout. À cet instant par contre, Liam n'avait pas vu ce que Zayn lui demandait alors il s'était contenté d'avancer vers lui, de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de déposer un baiser, tout simple, sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce. Il s'était avoué vaincu, convaincu que Zayn ne voulait définitivement plus de lui. Tout au long de la cérémonie, Zayn n'avait lancé aucun regard vers Liam et ni même durant la réception. Lorsque lui et les autres avait récité leur discours, les yeux de Zayn n'avait jamais croisé les siens.  Ce n'est que bien trop tard, une fois la limousine disparue au bout de la rue que Liam avait comprit : Zayn lui avait demandé de se battre pour lui et il avait rendu les armes avant même d'avoir commencé le combat._

 

Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui ramena Liam à la réalité. Il était sincèrement surpris que ce dernier n'ait pas sonné avant, il aurait cru que Louis ou Niall lui aurait téléphoné à l'instant même pour savoir comment il allait.  
  
“Liammmm. Devine qui vient tout juste d'atterrir à Londres?”  
  
Harry. Liam sentit une vague de soulagement intense à l'intérieur de lui parce que c'était exactement la personne à qui il avait envie de parler. Louis avait la fâcheuse tendance d'être du côté de Zayn ce qui avait créé de nombreuses frictions au cours des dernières années et il se sentait honnêtement un peu mal de se plaindre encore auprès de Niall. Harry avait toujours eu les bons mots pour le rassurer et son retour ne pouvait pas mieux tomber!  
  
“Harry! Je suis content de t'entendre! Chez qui tu compte rester pendant ton séjour? Est-ce que je peux passer te voir?”  
  
“ Et bien... c'est un peu pour ça que je te téléphone..”  
  
“Tu veux que je passe te prendre à l'aéroport c'est ça?”  
  
“Ça et...peut-être m'héberger aussi?”

 

 **Zayn**  
  
Assis sur son sofa, la télévision ouverte sur une émission dont il ne prenait aucune attention, une bière pendant dangereusement dans sa main, des cadavres de bouteilles et de cartons de bouffe pour emporter sur la table basse et tout autour de lui sur le sofa, Zayn profitait de son nouvel état de célibataire. Pas qu'il était une personne sale ou traîneuse, mais il avait besoin de ce désordre, de laisser aller les choses un peu, de laisser se dérober sa vie sans lui pendant qu'il était ainsi, presque sans vie, sur son sofa. Pas qu'il avait une raison non plus pour être ainsi, comme une personne sans but et en dépression.  
  
Perrie et lui s'étaient laissés d'un commun accord. Ils s'aimaient, certes, mais plus comme ça. Plus comme mari et femme. En amis, en meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs, Perrie était venue chez lui, juste après que la nouvelle révélant son orientation sexuelle était sortie dans le monde entier. Elle était venue lui apporter son support et il la remerciait pour cela. Pas qu'il était seul face au monde avec ce nouveau lui. Sa famille était au courant depuis un certain temps, peut-être même depuis plus longtemps encore vu la façon dont sa mère avait réagit. Ses amis étaient là aussi. Louis, Niall, Ant, Danny. Tous étaient venu le voir dans les jours suivant l'annonce et tous avaient été d'un support et d'une acceptation sans borne. Louis, fidèle à son habitude, lui avait sortit toute les débilités pas possible, lui posant des questions sur ses pratiques sexuelles qui avaient fait mourir de rire Niall et qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise sans bon sens. Il avait même eu un appel de Harry, lui disant qu'il était à Londres pour un certain temps et qu'il irait lui rendre visite bientôt. Zayn était heureux d'avoir tous ses amis à ses côtés. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul de qui il n'avait pas entendu parlé et c'était celui dont il attendait à revoir dès la sortie de la nouvelle. Liam.  
  
Il avait voulu poser des questions sur lui à Niall, sachant qu'ils se voyaient souvent. Niall, fidèle à lui-même avait évité la question en se bourrant la bouche de chips et en répondant quelque chose de complètement incompréhensible à Zayn. Zayn avait comprit qu'il ne saurait rien. S'il avait été un peu moins peureux, il aurait prit le téléphone et l'aurait appelé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas son numéro ou qu'il ne savait pas où il habitait. Non, Zayn était seulement trop peureux. Il préférait rester assis sur son sofa à s'abrutir avec des émissions sans queue ni tête que d'affronter sa principale peur.  
  
Lorsqu'il releva la bière qu'il avait dans la main pour l'apporter à sa bouche, aucun liquide ne glissa au fond de sa gorge et une moue de déception se peignit sur son visage. Vide. Il devait se lever pour aller en chercher une autre. Il se leva alors péniblement et traîna les pieds jusque dans la cuisine. Tout était neuf puisqu'il avait dû racheter beaucoup de choses suite au départ de Perrie. En fait, suite à son départ. Perrie avait conservé leur appartement et Zayn avait déménagé dans un neuf. Il lui avait laissé la plupart des meubles, ne partant qu'avec ceux qu'elle ne désirait pas, tel que leur gros sofa que Zayn aimait plus que tout ou le comptoir bar avec les deux tabourets qui trônaient maintenant dans son salon. Zayn ouvrit le frigo et y plongea la tête pour se prendre une autre bière. Il empoigna la première du bord et se releva. Lorsqu'il referma la porte de celui-ci, il revit un moment de sa vie prendre forme sous ses yeux.  
 **  
**  
 _“Tu n'as pas invité Liam?” demandait Niall de l'autre côté de la porte du frigo ouverte où Zayn était penché pour se prendre une bière._  
  
 _“Oui je l'ai invité.” répondit Zayn._  
  
 _“Pourquoi il n'est pas là alors?” demanda Louis._  
  
 _Zayn se releva, une bière à la main et regarda tour à tour chacun de ses amis. Louis, Niall, Harry de qui ils fêtaient le départ pour un voyage autour du monde qu'il avait décidé d'entreprendre. Ce ne fût malheureusement pas Zayn qui répondit, mais Harry._ _ ****  
_  
 _“Il m'a appelé hier. Il a dit qu'il allait venir me porter à l'aéroport demain mais qu'il ne viendrait pas à la soirée.”_ _  
_  
 _“Mais pourquoi? Il n'est pas du genre à éviter les soirées en général. Est-ce qu'il était malade?”_  
 _s'inquiéta Louis._  
  
 _Harry jeta un regard à Zayn et ce dernier comprit qu'il était au courant et qu'il attendait qu'il explique la raison aux autres. Harry avait raison, ce n'était pas à lui à parler, mais est-ce que Zayn était prêt à le faire? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il s'assit lourdement sur un banc autour de l'îlot de la cuisine et les gars comprirent automatiquement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils s'approchèrent instinctivement et Zayn leur raconta. Leur dit ce que Liam avait dit au mariage, leur expliqua ses gestes et ensuite la détresse de Zayn et finalement sa résolution après le mariage. Zayn avait comprit que ce n'était pas important. Liam l'aimait, certes, mais pas assez. Pas assez pour l'avouer à Zayn, pas assez pour lui démontrer, pour vaincre, pour le conquérir. Il l'avait laissé tombé et l'avait laissé se marier. Il aimait Perrie, il l'aimait presque plus que tout au monde. Presque. Les gars l'avaient ensuite serré très fort l'un après l'autre et personne n'avait plus jamais rien dit._

  
 **  
**Zayn ouvrit sa bière et en prit une longue lampée. Le liquide trop pétillant dans sa gorge le fit tousser un peu mais il secoua la tête pour le faire passer. Ce n'était pas pour Liam qu'il avait prit ces décisions. Ce n'était pas en espérant que Liam lui revienne qu'il avait laissé Perrie et qu'il avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'il était gai. C'était pour lui, principalement. Pour arrêter de se cacher et pour aussi laisser Perrie vivre sa vie et arrêter de lui gâcher ses meilleurs moments. Il savait qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants, une famille. Zayn ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui donner cela. Il voulait une famille, certes, mais pas comme ça. Pas basé sur un mensonge. Il devait premièrement être en paix avec lui et ses décisions. Et si son coeur se serrait chaque fois qu'il pensait à Liam, ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire.

 

 **Liam**  
  
  
Il était installé en face de Harry qui lui racontait son dernier périple dans tous les moindres détails. Il avait parcouru toute les provinces canadiennes, d'un océan à l'autre avec de vieux amis américains qu'il avait rencontré à Las Vegas il y a de cela une éternité. Il voulait l'écouter vanter les mérites du sirop d'érable et des caribous mais honnêtement Liam n'écoutait presque pas ce qu'il lui racontait, se contentant de hocher la tête par moment. Harry n'était pas dupe pourtant et au beau milieu d'une histoire d'Île et de pêcheurs de crabes, il laissa retomber ses mains sur la table en soupirant.  
  
“Liam, tu ne m'écoute pas du tout, je sais que tu as envie de parler de Zayn alors vas-y!”  
  
Le nom de Zayn le ramena à la réalité, aussi gênant que ce pouvait être. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé et se gratta la nuque comme il avait tendance à le faire chaque fois qu'il était nerveux.

“Je suis désolé Harry je vais me concentrer un peu plus. Je suis fatigué et -- “  
  
“Non! Liam. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas fatigué et que tu meurs d'envie de me demander des nouvelles de Zayn malgré le fait que TU es à Londres, dans la même ville que lui et que je reviens de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique.”  
  
Liam ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu parce que son ami avait bien raison. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Harry, il n'y avait rien de menaçant malgré le ton sur lequel il venait de lui parler quelques instants plus tôt. De l'autre côté de cette table, il n'y avait que Harry et ce regard rempli de confiance, ce regard qui invitait Liam à lui parler parce qu'il savait que c'était ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant.  
  
“Je l'ai appelé tu sais, en t'attendant à l'aéroport? Même chose que toi... Je l'entendais presque crier ton nom tellement je savais qu'il voulait me parler de toi mais il ne l'a pas fait” lui dit Harry.  
  
“Ça fait quoi... 5 ans? Si tu voyais tes yeux Liam quand je prononce son nom, on dirait que ta vie prend enfin un sens...”  
  
Plus Harry parlait, moins Liam se disait que parler de Zayn était une bonne idée, il sentait sa gorge se serrer et il ne faisait plus confiance à sa propre voix alors que Harry lui demandait de parler. Son ami soupira, attrapa sa tasse vide et celle de Liam et alla les déposer dans l'évier. Puisqu'il lui était plus facile de parler à son dos qu'à ses yeux verts qui semblaient lire jusqu'au plus profond de ses pensées. Liam parla enfin.  
  
“J'ai raté ma chance Harry. Je l'ai laissé marier Perrie alors qu'il me demandait de l'en empêcher. Je vais avoir l'air de quoi 5 ans plus tard à débarquer chez lui avec mes excuses sous le bras et mon regard de chien battu?”  
  
“Non Liam. Tu débarques chez lui comme quelqu'un qui n'a jamais arrêté de l'aimer! Comme quelqu'un qui a gâché sa vie à n'attendre que ça, qu'il laisse Perrie et qu'il lui revienne!”  
  
Et Liam regrettait soudainement d'héberger Harry parce qu'il lui disait des choses comme ça, des choses qui lui retournaient le coeur tout à l'envers, des choses qui... qu'il voulait entendre voilà! Harry lui redonnait espoir et il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait espérer encore, l'espoir ça vous brise vos rêves et ça vous blesse et Liam n'osait plus espérer depuis bien longtemps. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
  
“Liam je sais que c'est dur, je sais que tu as peur mais... On parle de Zayn là. Est-ce qu'il vaut pas un peu la peine que tu te batte pour lui, que tu oses faire ce que tu aurais dû faire il y a des années?”  
  
Liam soupira, serrant les mains de Harry un peu plus fort et croisa son regard, il lui souriait et il avait tellement envie de le croire s'en était ridicule. Un tout petit sourire sur les lèvres il lui demanda :

“Rappelle moi pourquoi je t'héberge déjà?”  
  
“Parce que je vais rendre ta vie meilleure Liam Payne! Finis la déprime! Aller! Habille toi j'ai envie de voir Niall!”  
  
Et Liam le regarda marcher d'un pas décidé jusqu'à sa valise, une lueur au fond de ses yeux verts qui lui prouvait qu'il était pas au bout de ses peines. Lorsque Harry avait quelque chose en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs.  
  
Harry avait demandé à Liam s'il pouvait conduire puisqu'il y avait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé derrière un volant dans les rues de Londres. Il avait accepté surtout pour pouvoir penser à tout ce que Harry lui avait dit dans son appartement un peu plus tôt au lieu de devoir se concentrer sur la route. La relation qu'il avait eu avec Zayn avait toujours été particulière. Il ne le regardait pas comme il le faisait avec les trois autres et il avait même ce sourire “spécial Zayn” comme disait Louis, ce sourire qu'il ne donnait qu'à lui.  
  
Liam avait ressenti cette différence dès le début, dès les premiers jours, se disant seulement que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur ami comme Zayn. Il avait l'impression d'être important à ses yeux, d'être en sécurité comme si ce dernier s'était donné comme mission de lui faire oublier tout ceux qui n'avaient pas su le traiter comme il le méritait tout au long de sa vie.  
  
C'était comme si Liam était de retour à l'école et que le garçon le plus populaire le prenait sous son aile, décidait de le défendre contre ceux qui se moquait de lui ou le poussait un peu trop fort dans les casiers. Être important aux yeux de Zayn le faisait se sentir invincible et il se disait que c'était sans doute ce qu'était une vraie amitié, une amitié comme il n'en avait jamais connue.  
  
Mais lorsque les choses devinrent plus sérieuse entre Zayn et Perrie, Liam réalisa que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié, non. On ne ressent pas une telle jalousie, une telle tristesse à voir son meilleur ami tenir la main de sa copine. On ne sent pas son coeur se serrer si fort dans sa poitrine que l'on croit qu'il pourrait lâcher lorsqu'ils s'embrassent devant soi. Il se revoyait quitter la pièce chaque fois qu'elle y entrait, prétextant toutes sortes de raisons pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec eux, évitant Zayn jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le coince dans l'autobus et lui demande ce qu'était son problème. Il se souvint du regard de Zayn à ce moment là, comme s'il avait comprit ce qu'il voulait lui cacher, comme s'il avait espéré que les sentiments de Liam soient la raison de sa fuite.  
  
Liam se souvenait aussi des jours qui suivirent alors que Zayn ignorait les appels de Perrie et qu'il préférait regarder un film avec Liam, aller magasiner avec lui plutôt que de passer du temps avec les autres. Les jours se transformèrent en semaines et en mois et Zayn et Liam avaient créé leur propre bulle, leur propre univers dans lequel ni Harry, Niall ou Louis n'avaient osé s'immiscer. En y repensant aujourd'hui Liam se disait que Zayn lui avait laissé une chance, une chance de lui prouver, de confirmer ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Zayn n'avait pas eu assez confiance en lui à ce moment là, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître parce que pour Liam, Zayn était parfait...  
  
Donc pendant des mois, Liam avait attendu que Zayn laisse Perrie alors que Zayn attendait que Liam lui donne une raison de le faire. Un bon matin, elle était revenue et avait réclamé son dû puis Zayn s'était éloigné de Liam, tranquillement mais sûrement jusqu'à ce fameux jour où Liam avait grimpé dans l'autobus et que les cris de joies et les félicitations avaient cessés, 4 paires de yeux soudainement fixés sur lui. Ils les avaient laissés seuls, Zayn et lui, et il lui avait annoncé que Perrie et lui s'étaient fiancés.

  
 _“J'ai manqué quelque chose?” demanda Liam alors que tout le monde quittait l'autobus._  
  
 _“J'ai eum... J'ai appris une nouvelle aux autres...”_  
  
 _Liam pouvait sentir la déception s'emparer de lui, comme s'il ne méritait pas d'être présent alors que les autres célébraient ce qui semblait être une bonne nouvelle._ _  
_  
_“Je voulais te l'apprendre lorsqu'on serait seul”  Avec colère, Liam lui répondit_  
  
 _“ Et bien on est seul maintenant non?”_ _  
_  
_Il pouvait voir la tristesse dans le regard de Zayn et aussi la peur comme s'il craignait la réaction de Liam face à la nouvelle qu'il voulait lui annoncer. Il se leva et marcha les quelques pas qui les séparaient puis, avec un sourire dangereusement faux sur son visage, il laissa tomber la fameuse bombe qui allait tout détruire_ _  
_  
_“ Perrie et moi on est fiancés....”_  
  
 _Liam échappa son téléphone qu'il tenait alors au creux de ses mains et il sentit tout son corps se refroidir d'un coup. C'était comme si une douche de glace lui était tombé dessus en même temps que les mots de Zayn se frayaient un chemin jusque dans sa tête, jusque dans son coeur. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa et Zayn s'installa à ses côtés_  
  
 _“ Dit quelque chose Liam... ” chuchota ce dernier et Liam ne pouvait rien dire, sa langue était glacée, comme le reste de son corps. Il ne sut pas comment il réussit à bouger son bras mais ses doigts se refermèrent contre la nuque de Zayn approchant le visage de ce dernier près du sien, appuyant leur fronts l'un contre l'autre en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient fiancés. Liam avait trop attendu. Il avait raté sa chance..._  
  
 _Dans un élan de désespoir toutefois, dans une dernière tentative de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, Liam ferma les yeux et déposa sa bouche contre celle de Zayn. Il sentit ce dernier reculer mais il attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains, le maintenant bien en place et l'embrassa, comme il en avait rêvé tant de fois. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que Zayn lui rende son baiser, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment presque douloureusement autour de la peau de son bicep et contre sa hanche. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle et jusqu'à ce que soudainement paniqué, Zayn se lèvent d'un bon et quitte l'autobus._

 _  
_Liam souriait désormais, regardant les buildings défiler par la fenêtre en se remémorant les événements qui avaient suivit, les semaines et les mois qui s'était déroulés après l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Malgré le fait que Zayn était fiancé à Perrie, malgré le fait qu'elle portait sa bague tous les jours et que presque tous les journalistes félicitaient Zayn sur ce nouvel engagement, ce baiser échangé dans l'autobus ce soir là fut le premier d'une longue série _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Zayn**   


“Pourquoi es-tu toujours entrain de te lever et faire les cent pas devant la porte?” s'écria Zayn après que Louis se soit levé du sofa pour aller mettre le nez dans la fenêtre pour la 5e fois depuis le début du match  
  
“Je... pour rien!” répondit Louis en revenant s'asseoir, un peu mal à l'aise, comme s'il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac.  
  
“Attends tu quelqu'un... chez Niall?” demanda Zayn en riant, entraînant Niall avec lui.  
  
“Ouais Louis, as-tu invité quelqu'un chez moi sans me le dire?” dit Niall, embarquant dans la connerie de Zayn, malgré qu'il savait très bien pourquoi Louis était nerveux et qu'il ne pouvait rester assis.  
  
Zayn regarda Louis du coin de l'oeil, se demandant pourquoi il était aussi casse-pieds. Certes, il avait l'habitude d'être assez énergique, même pendant un match de foot, il ne pouvait rester assis à regarder la télévision, il devait toujours se lever pour faire quelque chose ou il bougeait incessamment sur le sofa. Ce qui finissait par énerver tout le monde qui était assis avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui était pire et Zayn en vint à se demander s'il ne lui cachait pas quelque chose.  
  
Pourtant, l'invitation s'était fait comme à l'habitude. Niall l'avait appelé pour lui demander s'il voulait venir écouter le match de vendredi soir chez lui. Zayn, même s'il n'était pas un grand fan de foot, s'était habitué au fil des ans à l'écouter en compagnie de Niall. Et les soirées avec son ami irlandais étaient toujours relaxantes et sympathiques. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été surpris de voir Louis lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'appartement de son ami. Ils se faisaient souvent des soirées à quatre avec Josh. Cette fois par contre, Josh n'était pas là. Niall avait expliqué qu'il était allé dans sa famille pour la fin de semaine. Donc tout semblait normal pour Zayn, sauf l'attitude de Louis et il commençait réellement à se demander s'il n'exagérait pas et que Louis était simplement comme d'habitude, sauf que Zayn le remarquait plus puisqu'il avait passé la semaine seul.  
  
Par contre, alors que Zayn commençait à se convaincre que c'était son imagination, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Louis se leva d'un bond et cria qu'il allait ouvrir. Zayn trouva étrange que se fût Louis qui y alla plutôt que Niall, mais son ami blond ne bougea pas du sofa, laissant Louis s'approprier les lieux. Zayn, d'où il était au salon, entendait seulement quelques voix étouffées et ne pouvait donc distinguer qui était à la porte. Ce ne fût que lorsque Louis revint au salon, accompagné par un grand galet le suivant que le sourire de Zayn s'élargit et que lui et Niall se levèrent du sofa.  
  
Niall serra Harry contre lui pendant plusieurs secondes et les deux firent de gros grognements dignes de deux ours. Zayn ria et tassa Niall pour profiter de son ami qu'il avait vu depuis bien trop longtemps. Les grands bras de Harry se refermèrent autour de lui et le serrèrent contre lui dans une puissance hors du commun. Zayn étouffa un peu mais laissa faire Harry parce que lui aussi s'était drôlement ennuyé de son ami. Lorsqu'il le lâcha enfin, Zayn pu regarder Harry de plus près, constater que ses cheveux étaient plus longs que la dernière fois. Il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à les envoyer vers l'arrière comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait donc placé une sorte de bandeau qui les retenait en l'air et qui lui donnait un air de bohème. Zayn trouva que c'était tout à fait son genre, lui rappelant que son ami avait tout quitté pour se promener partout dans le monde, vivant sur ses économies du temps où ils étaient One Direction. Il portait un simple t-shirt noir et des jeans noires aussi. Il était bronzé, incroyablement bronzé, ce qui donna le goût à Zayn de le questionner sur les derniers endroits qu'il avait visité, ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait mangé, qui avait-il rencontré.  
  
Mais Zayn se dit que ça pouvait attendre puisqu'il remarqua un mouvement derrière Harry, un peu plus loin dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée. Et instinctivement, son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Il n'avait pas vu encore qui c'était, mais son instinct le guidant, il avait comprit. Il n'était pas stupide. Ils étaient tous là, réunis. Il savait aussi que Harry dormait chez lui. Il n'avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit pas là. En fait, il avait toutes les raisons d'être là. Et pour la première fois en près de 5 ans, Zayn posa ses yeux sur Liam.  
  
Comme avant, son coeur se serra. Il pensait qu'après tant d'années, il se serait habitué, que son corps ne réagirait plus autant. Mais non. Chaque parcelle de sa peau crépitait d'envie de s'approcher de Liam et de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ça faisait si longtemps. Il pensait aussi que Liam aurait changé, qu'il serait différent. Zayn avait changé, il le savait. Un peu plus de ridules faisaient leur apparition au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il souriait. Il avait commencé à trouver quelques cheveux blancs parmi ses cheveux ébènes. Il devait faire plus attention à ce qu'il mangeait puisque son ventre devenait flasque plus rapidement. Quelques changements par ci par là qui lui rappelaient qu'il vieillissait. Mais Liam. Rien. Il n'avait pas changé. Sinon, il avait embellis, c'est ce que Zayn trouvait.  
  
Ses yeux bruns étaient toujours les mêmes, reflétant une bonté et une sincérité sans borne. Ses cheveux, malgré leur coiffure différente, étaient toujours d'un bel éclat brun cendré et semblaient toujours aussi doux au touché. Son corps semblait toujours être prêt à faire damné un saint. Zayn pouvait voir ses muscles qui saillaient sous les manches courtes de son t-shirt. Sa peau avait une belle couleur hâlée qui donnait envie à Zayn de la parcourir et de la goûter. Wow. Tout comme avant, le goût de Zayn pour Liam était revenu au galop. Depuis toutes ses années, tout ce que Zayn avait pu voir de Liam étaient les photos dans les journaux, magasines et internet qu'il avait pu débusquer. Il avait pu ainsi continuer de nourrir son fantasme auprès de Liam en l'espionnant au travers de sa vie publique. Sauf que Zayn ne se souvenait pas à quel point Liam était encore plus magnifique en vrai qu'en photo. Et ce fût là, après toutes ces années de séparation qu'il s'en rendit compte. Là, devant ses 3 autres meilleurs amis qui attendaient qu'un d'eux ne réagissent, ne bougent ou parlent. Mais les deux se détaillaient, n'osant pas parler ni rien faire. Zayn se rappela la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et parlés. Ça avait été un moment déchirant. Ils s'étaient quittés en de si mauvais termes...  
  
  
 _Zayn était seul dans son nouvel appartement qu'il partageait avec Perrie. Juste un peu avant le mariage ils avaient déménagé dans un appartement plus grand que leur ancien, ayant une chambre de plus, pensant au futur. Zayn était entrain d'ouvrir un carton, rangeant les différents items dans les étagères et les placards. Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte, il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir Liam sur le pas de celle-ci._  
  
 _“Liam?” dit Zayn, surpris de le voir là. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis le mariage et Zayn se demandait quand Liam reviendrait vers lui et comment ça allait se passer vu ce qui était arrivé._  
  
 _“Zayn...” répondit alors Liam._  
  
 _Il avait dit son nom presque dans une plainte et ce fût à ce moment que Zayn remarqua les yeux rougis de Liam et son air dévasté._ _  
_  
 _“Liam?” répéta Zayn mais cette fois avec beaucoup plus de compassion et d'inquiétude que la première fois. Liam prit ceci pour une invitation et il se précipita dans les bras de Zayn, le serrant fort contre lui, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il se mit ensuite à lui embrasser le cou, l'oreille, la mâchoire, la joue, remontant vers ses lèvres, couvrant son visage en entier de baisers._  
  
 _Zayn se laissa aller un instant, s'enivrant des sensations que Liam lui faisait ressentir. Pendant plusieurs minutes Liam et lui s'embrassèrent ou plutôt se dévorèrent. Un sentiment d'urgence et d'impatience venait de Liam et Zayn ne pouvait que répondre sans se poser de questions. Par contre, lorsque Liam glissa une main sous son chandail et que Zayn comprit que ça irait plus loin, il reprit conscience avec la réalité et arrêta Liam dans son élan._  
  
 _“Liam, arrête.”_  
  
 _Liam, comme fouetté, s'arrêta net et recula d'un pas, regardant Zayn d'un regard un peu fou._ _  
_  
 _“Oh Zayn... je suis désolé!”_ _  
_  
 _Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et Zayn pouvait voir toute la détresse dans ses yeux et dans ses mouvements. Il aurait voulu le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce que l'inquiétude le quitte et qu'il sourie à nouveau. Mais Zayn ne pouvait plus faire cela, il devait tout arrêter, pour Perrie, pour son amour pour elle. Liam avait eu sa chance mais il était maintenant trop tard. Il n'avait pu prendre sa chance et garder Zayn, garder son coeur._  
  
 _Maintenant Zayn avait donner son coeur à Perrie et il ne pouvait appartenir à deux personnes en même temps, sinon il s'en trouverait déchiré._ _  
_  
 _“Liam, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus...”_  
  
 _Liam le regarda, son regard fou se posant sur lui un instant et retournant par terre et regardant partout autour. Ses mains allaient et venaient entre ses cheveux, son visage et se tortillaient ensemble pour ensuite tout recommencer._  
  
 _“Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé Zayn. Tu... Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Zayn...”_  
  
 _Zayn eu le coeur brisé. Il le savait. Lui non plus se disait qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans Liam, mais il n'aurait pas le choix puisqu'il avait fait un choix, contrairement à Liam qui ne semblait pas être capable de se décider._ _  
_  
 _“C'est trop tard Liam. C'est trop tard...” Liam le regarda, le fixa pendant quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité. Zayn pouvait voir qu'il venait de briser tout l'espoir de Liam. Il était venu ici, tentant le tout pour le tout. Mais il se faisait à présent rejeter. Zayn n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision. Il avait choisi Perrie parce que Liam ne l'avait pas choisi. Et maintenant il était trop tard. Liam devait comprendre. Et il comprit. Liam regarda une dernière fois Zayn dans les yeux. Il hocha péniblement la tête, regarda par terre quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers la porte et de mettre une main sur la poignée. Zayn paniqua. Est-ce qu'il reverrait Liam? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient être amis encore? Zayn ne pouvait vivre sans Liam à ses côtés._  
  
 _“Liam...” dit-il précipitamment avant que Liam ne sorte. Celui-ci s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas vers Zayn. “Appelle-moi d'accord?” Liam avait hésité, avait hoché la tête et était sortit de l'appartement. Il était aussi sortit de la vie de Zayn puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais rappelé._  
  
Et maintenant il était là. Ils étaient là. Se regardant, se détaillant. Et Zayn n'avait aucune idée quoi faire.

 

 **Liam**    
  
Malaise. Toute la soirée n'était qu'un long et pénible malaise. Louis et Niall l'avait longuement serré dans leurs bras, murmurant des paroles rassurantes avant de se jeter sur Harry pour lui demander des nouvelles de son dernier voyage. Liam s'était enfuit vers la cuisine marmonnant qu'il allait chercher des bières pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'il releva la tête du réfrigérateur, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Zayn qui, tout sourire, ses yeux noisettes toujours aussi brillants, lui en prit deux des mains pour le libérer. Liam le vit ouvrir la bouche, prêt à lui dire quelque chose mais il préféra replonger dans le frigo plutôt que d'affronter Zayn tout de suite.  
  
Tout allait trop vite, la tête lui tournait et il ne savait trop si c'était la nervosité ou cette odeur enivrante qu'avait toujours dégagé l'homme à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau, trois autres bouteilles dans les mains, Zayn n'était déjà plus là. Il retourna au salon où Harry était coincé sur le sofa entre un Niall et un Louis beaucoup trop content de le voir et Liam ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le bonheur de ses trois amis. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé tous ensemble et malgré la nervosité qu'il ressentait d'être près de Zayn après tout ce temps, Liam se sentait bien.  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la seule place restante était aux côtés de Zayn sur la causeuse, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir, les deux bouteilles toujours dans ses mains. Il donna leurs bières aux trois autres, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry au passage puis finalement, se dirigea vers Zayn et s'installa à ses côtés. Malheureusement, le fait d'être près de lui, le contact de leurs doigts lorsque Liam avait prit sa bouteille, son odeur qui lui montait à la tête mais qui avait aussi quelque chose de rassurant, ses yeux qui ne trahissaient rien d'autre que du bonheur et de l'espoir... Rien de tout cela n'avait aidé les deux hommes à discuter. Liam ne savait par où commencer, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait dire que tout se bousculait dans son esprit.  
  
Au bout de quelques heures et de quelques bières, Harry lança un regard vers Liam, et laissa s'échapper un bâillement dangereusement faux, avant de se plaindre de la fatigue et du décalage horaire. Ils se serrèrent tous dans leurs bras près de la porte, Zayn et lui gravitant autour l'un de l'autre sans jamais se toucher jusqu'à ce que Harry, Niall et Louis les regardent et qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux qui ne s'étaient pas dit au revoir.  
  
Ils se regardèrent encore, comme ils avaient passés la soirée à le faire et plutôt que de le serrer dans ses bras, Zayn glissa sa main contre la nuque de Liam, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire et hocha la tête avant de lui tourner le dos et de retourner au salon. Malgré l'absence de mot, la douceur de son geste avait suffit à réchauffer Liam des pieds à la tête. Avec quelques dernières tapes sur les épaules et quelques cheveux ébouriffés, Harry et Liam sortirent finalement de la maison de Niall et alors que Liam avait la main sur la poignée de la porte de la voiture, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Zayn était désormais dehors, devant la porte d'entrée et le coeur de Liam battait si fort qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire :  
  
“Si je te dis appelle moi, est-ce que tu vas le faire cette fois?” Et Liam ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres ni le hochement de sa tête, presque hystérique. Lorsque Harry démarra la voiture, en marmonnant quelque chose du genre :  
  
“On se croirait dans une comédie romantique Liam c'est ridicule...”  
  
Liam ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que le sourire que Zayn lui avait rendu. Ce sourire avec la langue poussée contre ses dents de devant qui lui faisait des rides au coin des yeux et la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom, comme si rien n'avait changé.  
  
  
 _Après le départ précipité de Zayn, après qu'il ait quitté l'autobus suite à ce premier baiser, Liam s'était installé dans sa couchette et en avait fermé le rideau, histoire d'oublier complètement le reste du monde. Il avait entendu Harry et Louis revenir puis finalement Niall. Il avait entendu la voix profonde de Harry demander où était Zayn alors que le jeune homme blond lui répondait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul encore un peu._  
 _  
_  
 _Il les entendit prononcer son nom mais pas les paroles qui suivirent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, sûrement sur Zayn et Liam savait exactement de quoi il avait l'air en cet instant. Sa silhouette renfrognée, les épaules basses, le regard rivé au sol. Il entendit du mouvement dans la couchette sous lui, signe qu'il s'était couché à son tour. Les murmures continuèrent pendant quelques minutes puis les lumières s'éteignirent finalement et les trois autres prirent place dans leurs lits respectifs. Tout était calme dans l'autobus et pourtant Liam avait les yeux grands ouverts parce que sur ses lèvres il pouvait encore goûter Zayn, il sentait encore le picotement de sa barbe et ce goût subtil mais bien présent de nicotine._  
  
 _Les respirations se firent plus régulières, le léger ronflement de Niall pourtant si réconfortant d'habitude n'arrivait pas à le calmer ce soir. Sous lui, il sentit du mouvement, puis le bruit bien distinct d'un rideau que l'on ouvre. Liam ferma ses yeux, très fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive des tourbillons de couleurs derrière ses paupières. Il tenta de rester immobile mais le rideau de sa propre couchette s'ouvrit soudainement et un corps, chaud et bien trop familier se plaqua contre son dos. Lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres contre sa nuque, il relaxa aussitôt et poussa un soupir de soulagement parce qu'il était là, qu'il avait peut-être comprit ce que Liam avait tant de difficulté à lui dire._  
  
 _Il voulu se retourner, lui faire face et embrasser de nouveau ses lèvres mais il sentit Zayn secouer la tête dernière lui alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de Liam, le serrant fort contre lui. Ce dernier referma ses mains sur celles de l'autre jeune homme, s'enivrant de cette présence dernière lui, de cette bulle dans laquelle plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Cette bulle où Zayn n'était pas fiancé à Perrie, où ils n'étaient que Liam et Zayn et rien d'autre. Pourtant, cette nuit parfaite allait faire place à une autre journée où ils devraient affronter la réalité._  
  
  
Tournant et retournant le téléphone de Harry entre ses mains, Liam revoyait toutes ces nuits où Zayn et lui avaient dormis l'un contre l'autre dans l'autobus et les chambres d'hôtels, ne partageant que ces merveilleux moments d'intimité qu'une fois le soleil tombé. Il revoyait aussi Zayn, sur le pas de la porte devant la maison de Niall qui lui demandait de l'appeler. Il sursauta lorsque Harry apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une paire de sous-vêtements noirs, quelques tatouages que Liam n'avait encore jamais vu décoraient sa peau.  
  
“Tu es debout depuis longtemps?” marmonna ce dernier d'une voix encore remplie de sommeil.  
  
“Quelques heures je crois. Il y a du café dans la cuisine”  
  
“Merci. Et depuis combien de temps tu tiens mon téléphone dans l'espoir d'y trouver le numéro de Zayn?”  
  
Liam se mordit la lèvre, tentant d'empêcher le sourire qui menaçait de naître sur son visage.  
  
“Quelques heures...”  
  
Harry revint rapidement au salon avec sa tasse de café à la main et s'installa nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir du sofa sur lequel Liam s'était allongé.  
  
“Tu comptes arpenter ma maison en sous-vêtements?” tenta Liam, histoire de changer de sujet.  
  
Lui enlevant son téléphone des mains, Harry lui répondit “J'ai l'habitude de faire autrement?”  
  
Il entra un code pour déverrouiller son téléphone et fit glisser son doigt sur ce que Liam devina être sa liste de contact, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait : Zayn. Il redonna l'appareil à Liam et lui lança un regard amusé parce qu'il tenait désormais l'appareil comme si ce dernier allait lui exploser dans les mains. Il termina sa tasse en quelques gorgés puis retourna à la cuisine pour la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle et lorsqu'il fit le chemin contraire pour retourner près de Liam, il se tint debout devant ce dernier et lui dit  
  
“Je m'en vais dans la douche et si quand j'en ressors tu n'as pas appelé Zayn, je le fais moi-même!”  
  
Liam le regarda marcher jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de baisser ses yeux vers le téléphone qui reposait toujours au creux de sa paume. Une photo de Zayn lui souriait sur l'écran et alors qu'il entendait l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler et les fredonnements toujours aussi mélodieux de son ami, Liam appuya sur le bouton et tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur.  


 **Zayn**  
  
Zayn sentit vibrer son téléphone contre sa cuisse alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé la force de vider quelques boites. Il accrochait oeuvres d'art et récompense au dessus de son foyer et déposa par terre la plaque qu'il tenait dans ses mains avant d'extirper l'appareil de sa poche. Le numéro de Harry s'affichait sur l'écran et d'un mouvement de pouce il déverrouilla le téléphone avant de répondre à son ami.  
  
“Harry!!”  
  
“Non. Pas Harry...”  
  
Et s'il sentit son coeur rater un battement au simple son de cette voix au creux de son oreille. À tous les souvenirs qui venaient de l'envahir, à toutes les fois où cette voix l'avait tenu éveillé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin parce que Liam avait besoin de lui parler même s'ils venaient de se quitter quelques heures plus tôt. Ils s'étaient vu la veille mais rien n'était aussi intime que sa voix si douce, presque timide en cet instant.  
  
“Liam.”  
  
Et le silence. Que le simple son de leurs souffles de chaque côtés de la ligne. Un silence pourtant rempli d'excuses, de “Tu m'as manqué, tellement manqué”...  Peut-être même un je t'aime mais le murmure de ces trois petits mots n'était tout simplement pas assez fort encore pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'entende. Mais pourtant ils étaient là, et ils le savaient très bien malgré la peur qui faisait rage au creux de leurs ventres et malgré toutes ces questions encore sans réponse.  
  
“Je t'ai appelé cette fois...”  
  
Les mots de Liam sonnaient comme une excuse, comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir encore besoin de lui malgré toute ces années. Puis Zayn ouvrit la bouche comme si son cerveau n'avait aucun mot à dire sur ce que son coeur avait besoin en cet instant.  
  
“Tu veux passer chez moi? J'essaie de décorer un peu et --”  
  
“C'est toi l'artiste entre nous deux Zee. Moi et la déco...”  
  
Ce surnom est tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre le feu à son visage, son coeur et même son corps tout entier. Le silence s'installa de nouveau sur la ligne jusqu'à ce que Liam lui dise qu'il serait là dans une heure.  
  
“Je vais te texter l'adresse. À tout à l'heure.”  
  
Après avoir remit son téléphone au fond de sa poche, Zayn plaqua une main contre son coeur puisqu'il battait si vite qu'il croyait que ce dernier allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Est-ce que c'était possible à son âge, après toutes ces années qu'il ressente encore ce genre de choses? Ces papillons qui s'envolent, qui tentent de s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau et c'était trop tout d'un coup mais en même temps, c'était Liam. Liam lui avait toujours fait ressentir ces choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir sentir.  
  
Il tenta d'accrocher la plaque qu'il avait déposée par terre lorsque Liam lui avait téléphoné mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il en était désormais incapable. Il rangea quelques trucs pour s'occuper les mains, pour penser à autre chose et calmer son souffle et son coeur qui s'accéléraient à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient et que l'arrivée de Liam devenait de plus en plus imminente.  
  
Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il n'attendait que ça, il sursauta lorsque la sonnerie retentit et lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton pour déverrouiller la porte ses mains tremblaient toujours autant. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et attendit derrière celle-ci, l'arrachant presque de ses gonds avant même que Liam ait pu y cogner.  
  
Il l'avait vu la veille et pourtant il était tout sauf prêt pour l'homme qui se tenait alors devant lui. Il ne serait jamais prêt pour Liam de toute façon, personne ne lui avait jamais retourné les entrailles comme lui pouvait le faire. Il avait fait son coming out oui, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec aucun autre homme que Liam. Je suis gai parait mieux sur les couvertures de magasines que J'ai été un lâche et j'ai laissé partir le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé.  
  
Il se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre, se grattant la nuque comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise et ce simple geste, cette stabilité suffit à calmer Zayn un peu, juste assez pour qu'il réussisse à prononcer les mots qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté coincé dans sa gorge.  
  
"Ça va?"   
  
Question idiote mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé.  
  
"Maintenant ça va oui" lui répondit Liam avec ce sourire timide mais si sincère. "C'est très beau chez toi."  
  
Vraiment? Ils en étaient réduit à complimenter la décoration. Ou l'absence de décoration dans ce cas-ci parce que tout ce qui se trouvait dans le salon à part le sofa, c'était des boites, encore et toujours des boites.  
  
"Merci. Est-ce que Harry reste chez toi durant son séjour?"  
  
"Oui. Il se promène toujours en sous-vêtement au cas ou tu te poserais la question."  
  
Zayn savait que Liam essayait de faire la conversation, de le faire rire pour briser la glace mais il y avait tellement de tension autour d'eux, l'air en était presque chargé d'électricité.  
  
"Écoute Zayn je --"  
  
“Tu peux t'asseoir dans la salon, je vais aller nous faire du thé.”  
  
Liam hocha la tête, un peu confus, avant de se diriger vers le salon alors que Zayn lui, quittait vers la cuisine au pas de course, trop nerveux pour s'aventurer dans cette conversation tout de suite. Il sortit la bouilloire et les sachets de thé et s'affaira à préparer le tout, tentant de se souvenir comment Liam prenait le sien et il lâcha un soupire de frustration parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Il attrapa deux tasses mais, ses mains n'avait pas encore décidé de coopérer et sans toutefois rien casser, une d'elle lui échappa des mains et rebondi bruyamment sur le comptoir avant qu'il puisse la rattraper.  
  
Il tenta de sa raisonner, de se dire que ce n'était que Liam, qu'il n'avait jamais été nerveux en sa présence et que ça ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Mais une main se déposa sur son épaule le faisait sursauter et le forçant à se retourner, faisant face à Liam qui s'était sûrement inquiété de tout le bruit que Zayn avait fait et s'était levé pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.  
  
“Ça va Zee?”  
  
"Oui!"  
  
Mais ses mouvements étaient brusques et il évitait de croiser le regard de Liam et même de s'approcher trop prêt. Il sorti alors le lait et le sucre du frigo et laissa tomber les sachets de thé dans les tasses avant d'y verser l'eau chaude. Il fixa les deux contenant alors que les herbes infusaient doucement dans l'eau. Sa main s'approcha du sucre, puis du lait, et il referma brusquement les poings, frustré de ne pas se rappeler ce que Liam prenait dans son thé. Ça ne faisait que 5 ans! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en souvenir?  
  
Et Liam déposa sa main doucement sur son bras, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui secouaient désormais tout son corps.   
  
"Heeey. Zayn calme toi. C'est seulement une tasse de thé."  
  
Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, Zayn referma brusquement sa main dans le tissu de la chemise de Liam, pour le garder près de lui. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé si près l'un de l'autre, Zayn avait besoin de cette proximité, de ce contact, de cette chaleur si familière. Sans un mot, il fit un pas vers l'avant et prit Liam dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, de s'expliquer, de s'excuser. L'urgence de toucher Liam était trop forte, il était là alors que pendant tant d'années il avait rêvé de serrer ce corps contre le sien une dernière fois, aujourd'hui il ne raterait pas sa chance, c'était terminé tout ça. Aujourd'hui marquait un nouveau départ.  
  
Une seule seconde peut-être deux s'écoulèrent avant que Liam ne referme ses bras autour de Zayn et le serre encore plus fort contre lui. Zayn ne voulait plus le lâcher, plus jamais. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir de toute façon, jamais il n'aurait dû choisir Perrie à sa place. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque la grande main de Liam commença à décrire des cercles dans son dos et que sa voix, juste où son oreille murmurait des paroles rassurantes.  
  
Il sentait Liam prendre de grandes respirations comme s'il se retenait de pleurer lui aussi. Zayn releva la tête et croisa son regard brillant de larmes et il mordait sa lèvre inférieure avec tant de force que du bout des doigts, Zayn caressa cette dernière pour inciter Liam à se calmer un peu. Il voulait consoler Liam alors que son corps était toujours secoué de sanglots qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.  
  
“Pourquoi tu pleures?” murmura Zayn d'une voix brisée.  
  
“Parce que tu pleures.” lui répondit alors Liam avec un petit rire.  
  
Zayn sentit alors son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire malgré les larmes qui coulait toujours sur ses joues et il laissa ses doigts dessiner les lèvres de Liam, puis sa mâchoire et la courbe de sa pommette. Il vit les frissons descendre le long de son cou et sentit ses doigts se refermer un peu plus fort autour de ses hanches. Il vit alors la langue de Liam sortir rapidement pour humidifier ses lèvres et quelque chose en lui lâcha enfin, ou bien c'était plutôt le contraire, tous les morceaux venaient finalement de se mettre en place.  
  
Ses deux mains maintenant bien ancrées autour du visage de Liam, Zayn écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre homme. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes immobiles, que leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, un simple contact dont chacun avait tant rêvé depuis 5 années.  
  
Ce fut Liam qui décida de bouger et qui ouvrit sa bouche juste un peu, juste assez pour que Zayn ressente le désir éclater dans tout son être et que leurs lèvres jusqu'à maintenant immobiles bougent de manière presque frénétiques l'une contre l'autre comme pour chasser le goût de l'autre, comme pour chercher tout ce qui leur avait tant manqué. Liam laissa glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de Zayn jusqu'à le soulever et l'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine et ils appuyèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre tentant de reprendre leur souffle et Zayn avait toujours envie de pleurer mais aussi de sourire et tout était tellement intense comme une vague d'émotion qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.  
  
Déposant de nouveau ses mains sur les joues de Liam, son regard bien fixé au sien, Zayn murmura les mots qu'il retenait depuis presque toujours :  
  
“Je suis tellement désolé.”  
  
Et Liam fronça les sourcils, croyant sûrement que Zayn parlait du baiser qu'ils venaient tout juste d'échanger mais il dû voir toute l'intensité de ces simples mots dans le regard ambré de l'autre homme puisque l'expression de son visage ce fit soudainement plus douce. Il secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Zayn l'en empêcha, appuyant doucement ses doigts contre ses lèvres.  
  
“J'avais si peur Liam. Si peur de ce je ressentais pour toi à l'époque. Un simple sourire de ta part suffisait à me rendre heureux des jours entiers. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait ressentir de telles choses avant toi. C'était comme si chaque fois que tu me touchais ou me regardais avec fierté, mon coeur enflait encore et encore jusqu'à prendre tellement de place que... Je ne pouvais ressentir rien d'autre. Ça fait peur Liam, aimer quelqu'un autant. Tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer autant, tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer comme ça, c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à y croire. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu survivre si tu ne m'avais pas aimer comme moi je t'aime? Puis j'ai cru que peut-être c'était le cas... Peut-être. Mais tu ne me parlais pas. Tu me montrais ta jalousie et ta colère mais jamais tu ne m'as dis ce que tu ressentais Liam...”  
  
“Je --”  
  
“Non laisse moi terminer.”  
  
Liam pleurait pour de bon maintenant, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais ses yeux étaient toujours fixés à ceux de Zayn.  
  
“J'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à mes propres sentiments. Je ne voulais tellement pas souffrir Liam, je ne voulais pas t'ouvrir mon coeur si ce n'était que pour quelques temps. Pour que tu entres dans ma vie, il fallait que ce soit pour toujours. Je me disais que tes sentiments n'étaient que passagers, seulement un peu de jalousie mal placée. Je suis tellement désolé Liam d'avoir eu si peur, de ne pas avoir vu à quel point tu m'aimais et à quel point toi aussi tu avais peur.  Je sais maintenant à quel point ça a été dur pour toi aussi. Je suis tellement désolé.”  
  
“Pourquoi tu parles de mes sentiments au passé Zayn? Chaque jour j'ai pensé à toi, chaque jour j'ai regretté avoir cru que je ne te méritais pas, que je ne pouvais pas te rendre heureux autant qu'elle. Chaque jour, pendant 5 ans, j'ai eu une pensée pour toi, j'ai eu envie de partager quelque chose avec toi et tu n'étais pas là parce que j'ai été trop lâche. Cesse de t'excuser s'il te plaît! Dit moi seulement que je n'ai pas attendu aussi longtemps pour rien. Rien n'a changé pour moi, je t'aime toujours autant Zayn.”  
  
Zayn éclata de rire au beau milieu de ses larmes, submergé encore une fois par trop d'émotions.  
  
“Pourquoi est-ce qu'on pleure comme deux imbéciles alors si on s'aime autant?”  
   
Le rire de Liam envahi alors tous ses sens et il se retrouva englouti dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, son visage appuyé contre son torse et son oreille juste au dessus de son coeur.  
  
“Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre que toi Liam. Tu as toujours été celui dont j'avais besoin.”  
  
“Et je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes. Je sais que ça fait peur mais ça en vaut la peine non?”  
  
“Je n'ai plus peur de toute façon. Tu es là maintenant.”  
  
“Oui. Je ne partirai pas cette fois. Pour toujours Zee.”  
  
“Pour toujours.”


End file.
